Choices
by SweetieR
Summary: Set after 3x22. What would have happened if instead of Marian, Emma and Hook had brought back Daniel ? What will happens now and who will Regina choose in the end ? Will Robin and Regina still have a chance to be together ? Maybe it IS all about timing ... Based on OS 95 of ' The Queen and her thief.'
1. Chapter 1

**Hi my friends, :) **

**First of all, let me thank each of you for the amazing support this story get even before Is tarted it ! YOU TRULY ARE AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU ALL ! **

**So ... I hope you'll like it ... ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Robin took the glasses he had ordered, a smile on his face. He was happy. For the first time in so long. Since Marian, actually. And he thought he would never be able to move on fom her, to love again, but he had. Regina, surprisingly, had managed to break down those walls he had built - the same way he destroyed hers - and now, he couldn't picture his life without her in it.

Robin turned around, and only then did he notice the sudden calm of the dinenr. Instead of joyous talk, the dinner was silent and all the people were turned toward something, eyes wide.

Then, without him knowing why, Robin felt uneasy, like a weight had fallen on his chest. He looked around, started to walk toward Regina, fear creeping in his heart and froze, his two whikeys in hands.

For Regina, _his _Regina, was there indeed. But all looks were turned toward her. She noticed none of them, her brown eyes were shining with tears and one had made its way down her cheek. He only heard her broken whisper.

"_Daniel._"

Robin's eyes followed her gaze and stopped on a man, younger than both of them, but looking at her like she was the sun and moon of his life.

And then, it felt as if his world crumbled all around him in a matter of seconds. How could it even be possible ? Deads were dead. How could it ... Nothing made sense. Nothing at all. It was not possible. . . Robin tore his eyes away from the woman he loved - because he knew he did - and looked around, his eyes falling on the pirate, who was looking at him, a puzzled then sad expression on his face. But Robin was hypnotized by Regina, he could see her frown, could see her eyes which shone with hope yet disbelief, could see the way she seemed so tense. He longed to take the few steps separating them and take her away from there, pretending nothing ever happened.

But he knew he could not.

"How could it..." she murmured but the dinner is so quiet he heard her as if she was talking to him. Heard her like it was his worst nightmare but couldn't get woken up.

"I don't know." answered the man, taking a step closer to her but she froze and he stopped.

Robin's heart was secretely roaring in his chest.

What the hell was going on ?

"I was waiting for you at the stables." said Daniel and Regina's eyes closed at the painful memory. "But... Princess Leia came," he turned toward Emma, eyes just as wide as her mother's. "Next I know I was here."

Regina took a deep breath and turned toward Emma, trying to stop her voice from breaking and failing.

"You..." Robin's heart went out to her, "You saved him ?"

Emma opened the mouth, then closed it.

"I ..." she looked over to Killian, "I heard Cora said that she would kill him and I ... Killian _did _warn me this could alternate the present but I couldn't..." her voice broke, "I didn't know who he was..."

Tears were now running on Regina's cheeks, before she turned toward Daniel and hesitantly, she raised a trembling hand to his cheek.

Robin can't help but think this very hand stroked his cheek too, minutes ago. And the place where it had been is burning his skin right now.

"It is really you..."

Daniel smiled tenderly and leant into her hand,

"Yes."

Her lower lip trembled.

"Oh thank God." she sobbed and the next minute, she is in his arms.

And Robin's heart broke in thousand of pieces.

_My first love Daniel was killed because of me. Because he loved _me_._

Her words were ringing in his head.

_My first love Daniel... Loved me..._

_My love ..._

_Daniel._

And then, it clicked and Robin fought against the urge to throw up. Her first chance was back. The love of her life. The man she had cast a curse for.

How could he compete with that ?

Robin walked toward his son and took him in his arms, squeezing him perhaps a little tighter before making his way toward the exit.

No one noticed.

_She _didn't notice.

And that broke his heart more than he cared to admit.

"Why is Gina with another man, Daddy ?" asked a little voice and Robin closed his eyes, refusing to show his son how hurt he actually is.

"It's an old friend of hers." he breathed and his voice sounded broken, even to him.

"Why is Gina not coming with us ? Aren't we sleeping at her big house ?"

Robin's throat squeezed and he tried to chase away thoughts of Roland being tucked safely in this room she made for him while they made passionate love all night. Tried not to think about how it would feel, to wake up with her snuggle against his chest, try to not see her radiant smile and hopeful eyes when they talked about second chances, pixie dust and lion tattoo.

"No my boy, we aren't."

"Why ?"

Robin was searching for an answer when he heard a voice calling him and he had to stop the sudden hope in his heart, then the disapointment.

It was not Regina.

"Mate, slow down."

Robin closed his eyes and laid Roland on the floor, anger surging through his veins.

"Leave me alone."

Hook sighed and tried again,

"We didn't know..."

"I don't care."

Killian grabbed his arm and Robin receded violently,

"Please, Robin." then man stopped but refused to look at him, focusing on keeping his calm in front of his son. The man had taken Regina from him, but punching him again and again couldn't be the solution.

Could it ?

"We didn't know there was something going on between the two of you." resumed the pirate,

_Was_.

Robin swallowed, then chuckled darkly.

"Well, there isn't anymore now, thanks to you."

Killian looked hurt and somewhere inside, Robin knew he wasn't fair but his heart was breaking all over again and he could not find it in his heart to care.

"Don't say that. Don't you know what they say ? Don't give up on the ones you love. Never."

Robin opened the mouth, then closed it.

"This is none of your business, Killian."

And he took his boy's hand, walking away from the pirate.

Walking away from the dinner.

Walking away from _her_.

Walking away from his second chance.

* * *

Regina and Daniel were now in a more secluded place and he stroked her cheek, smiling tenderly,

"You're still so very beautiful."

She chuckled,

"I'm old."

"You're not !" he exclaimed and that made her chuckle harder.

God, she had missed him.

"I've missed so much of your life already..." he breathed sadly and she took his hand in hers,

"It doesn't matter. You're here now."

And the former Queen laid a kiss on his knuckles but then, just then, she looked by habits at his wrist and something snapped in her.

_Robin._

Her eyes widened and she got up suddenly.

How could she has been so very stupid ? And careless ?

God what must he thought of her ?

"Regina ?" asked Daniel, worried.

"I ... I have something to do. Just ... Just wait for me here."

Then she ran out toward the dinner.

* * *

When she saw her, Snow got up, still as white as a ghost.

"Is it really him ?" and her voice was still trembling.

"It is." answered Regina. "It seems your daughter saved him right before my mother crushed his heart." Then she turned toward Emma, "I think I owe you a huge and sincere thank you, Miss Swan."

Emma nodded akwardly.

"I only did what I thought was right."

"How is it our memories or even lives didn't change ?" suddenly asked Charming, "What pushed you to the dark side if Daniel wasn't dead ?"

Regina thought for two seconds, then chuckled darkly.

"I know my mother. She would have told me she killed him, so, for my new older self, Daniel was still dead and lost to me." but then, Regina remembered why she came for and her voice turned hesitant, "Have any of you seen ..." she swallowed, "Robin ?"

Emma looked down.

"He left." came Killian's voice and Regina's heart broke painfully in her chest.

"Oh." was all she could muster.

In her head, sentences are whirling,

_He's your soul mate ! The man with the lion tattoo ! _

_Hopefully the same thing you see in me, a second chance._

_Maybe it's all about timing. _

Could their timing be worst ?

Regina didn't realize tears were gathering in her eyes, until she blinked and one fall.

She had to go back to Daniel and get him to her house, he must be tired after all those emotions.

And after that,

Regina knew it.

She needed to talk with Robin.

* * *

**A/N : So... I hope you liked it ! :) I am not that happy with what I did here but anyway, your opinion is all that matters to me ! 3**

**OQ interaction in the next chapter ... ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT WITH THIS STORY ! YOU'RE SO PRECIOUS TO ME ! I LOVE YOU ALL ! 3**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Regina watched Daniel sleep soundly and peacefully in her bed, and one of her hand stroke his hair tenderly.

This was something she never _dared_ dream about. Not after the last time he's been taken from her. But the former Queen shook her head and focused on him being real and here.

Then, memories of blue - oh so blue - eyes, blond hair and charming accent entered her mind, of snuggling against one another in front of the fire, deep kisses and lion tattoo, of second chances and dimple smiles ...

One tear escaped Regina's eyes and she knew.

She had to see Robin.

* * *

After tucking Roland to bed - and the boy had ask for Regina again and again, breaking a little more his father's heart each time. And Robin had to explain that Regina will surely be very busy for some time and Roland just answered she had said to him she'd always find time for them and really, the archer was wondering how he was even breathing at that point.

Now, he had left his boy to John's care and came here, in the middle of the forest, lighting a fire to think.

Think of a raven-haired Queen with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, that managed to steal his heart from the better thief of all.

Think of lion tatoo and soulmates.

Of kisses warm with love.

And then some noises jumped him out of his thoughts and when he looked up, his heart stopped and he got up right away.

"_Regina_," he murmured.

Regina opened the mouth, then closed it. She took in the sight of him, he looked paled and his eyes were giving away the pain he was feeling.

"I am sorry I did not come earlier." she finally breathed and a very sad smile lighted up his face.

"You have nothing to apologize for." the archer looked down, "I understand."

Regina wanted to scream. To scream that it was not fair she only found him now, when she was alone all those years. To scream her love for him - because she does. To scream that his son and himself are the reasons why she is still there, still fighting.

But nothing came.

And tears were shining in both of their eyes.

"You don't have to explain."

"Robin-"

"The man of your life is back." and a tear finally escaped his eyes, "There is nothing left to say."

"I am so sorry ..." and this time, she could feel it, the wetness on her cheek. "This was not how it was supposed to be ..."

Robin chuckled darkly.

"No, it was not. But I already lost the woman I loved once, I guess I should be used to it by now."

Her heart broke.

"Don't say that." she said vehemently, taking a step toward him.

His voice broke.

"I can't imagine what it must be ... If Marian had been back ..."

He was lying. Because he knew that if his dead wife had been back, he'd still would have chosen Regina. But he didn't want her to pity him. Instead, he saw hurt crossed her brown eyes.

"You would have chosen her without a second thought ? "

And it was incredibly selfish of her to be hurt when _she _was the one doing it, Regina knew it but couldn't care.

"I didn't say that." he whispered and she raised her hands in surrender.

A silence came between them. What could she say to him when she knew she was breaking his heart ? What could he say to her when he loved her so damn much that he was feeling devastated ?

"Can I still see Roland ?" she asked hesitantly and he wanted to say no because that would mean he'd still have to see her ; but his son's face came into his mind and he knew he was helpless.

"Of course." he breathed.

"Robin..." she tried again but he stopped her.

This was becoming too painful. For both of them.

"You don't have to explain. I understand."

She opened the mouth, then closed it.

"I just wanted you to know that my feelings for you..." she took a deep breath and he froze, "They were-_are_ real."

Regina smiled sadly and the next second, she was gone.

And Robin couldn't say if what she just told him made it all better or worse.

* * *

When she appeared on her living room, tears were freely leaving her eyes and she put a hand on her mouth to try and stop the sob.

She had broken his heart.

Him, who healed hers.

Him, who saved her in more ways than once.

Him, who trusted her, believed in her.

Him, whom she was so in love with already.

"Regina ?" came a voice and she ran into his arms, cursed herself when this is not the arms she needed, not the comfort she craved.

"What happened ?" Daniel asked soflty and she sobbed but couldn't answer him, "What can I do for you, please ?"

Her heart broke even more.

"Just hold me." she breathed. "Hold me tight."

And so he did.

But did he fully understand that the woman in his arms was not the one he had known and planned to run away with ?

* * *

Robin entered his tent, took the bottle he had stupidly kept for some great occasions - and what best occasion that the day he lost the woman he loved ? Again ? - checked on his son and wiped angrily the tears that escaped his eyes, heading toward the forest once again.

"Robin." called a voice gently and he closed his eyes, before turning toward Little John.

"What is it ?"

"You don't have to do that."

"I need it." croaked Robin, "I don't have much left anyway ..."

It was not true. He had Roland. But his heartbreak was blinding him at the moment. Little John sighed and took a step closer,

"You have to keep hope, Robin. Regina _will_ come back to you."

Robin chuckled darkly and shook his head.

"I hardly think so."

"Robin-"

"Don't you get it ?" finally screamed Robin and John's eyes widened, "It's over ! I lost the woman I loved ! I lost all the hopes for a future I was started to have ! I lost my heart and there is no way I can have it back ! Because he is her true love, the man she cast a curse for, the very man she never forgot !" he was breathless now and murmured sadly, "She doesn't need me anymore."

He sniffled.

"Robin..."

But the archer only wiped his eyes before resuming his way, opening the bottle to drink it avidly and this time,John let him do it, watching him leave toward the darkness of the forest.

"Oh, Robin..." he whispered sadly.

* * *

**A/N : I hope you liked it ! Finally, OQ interaction ... ( sorry about the heartbreak ^^)**

**Also, I have to say the chapters are shorter than my other stories, but this is pretty intense and pretty hard to write and tried not to get too OOC ... I hope I managed it ! **

**LOVE YOU ALL !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello,**

**Once again, thank you all for your support, you're amazing and I really, **_**really **_**can't thank you enough.**

**YOU'RE THE BEST AND I LOVE YOU ! 3**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

He did not came out of the forest for four entire days.

She counted.

Then, by the fifth day, she was sat at one booth, Daniel by her side, SNow in front of them - and it was fascinating how fast this two had bonded over the past two days - when she looked up and he was entering the dinne, his son jumping happily by his side.

He carefully avoided looking her way and could she really blame him ? She had broken his heart.

She wouldn't want to see herself either.

But him not looking at her didn't mean she wasn't allowed to do just so.

He seemed tired, so tired. His eyes were not sparkling as it usually did and the corner of his mouth were down, hiding that amazing smile of his. A frown was stuck on his face.

"Regina ?"

She jumped and turned toward Daniel.

"What is it ?"

The man's eyes deviated toward where Robin was and Regina could see the light frown on his face, but he quickly erased it, taking her hand in his.

"Snow was saying there are stables here too. Would you like to ride ?"

"Sure." she answered, trying a smile.

And then, she removed her hand after squeezing Daniel's one last time.

But she couldn't.

Not in front of Robin.

He had suffered enough because of her.

"What do you say about this afternoon ?"

"I have to see Henry, this afternoon." but she smiled tenderly at him then, "But it happens that I am free tomorrow."

"Then my love," he said, leaning in, "Tomorrow it is."

And he kissed her cheek tenderky, lingering there for a few seconds.

From where she was, Regina missed the absolute heartbreak in the blue eyes that belonged to the man with the lion tatoo.

* * *

Robin tried to calm his heart down, but suddenly, all was too much. He was too hot. He couldn't breath and it was just too much.

He couldn't do it.

He had think he was strong enough after his days in the forest where he did nothing but get drunk ; he had think he was strong enough to be near her but turned out he wasn't.

It was too soon. He needed more time to nurse his broken heart.

"Are you ok, daddy ?"

Robin took a deep breath and looked at his son, trying a smile that did not reach his eyes at all.

"I'm fine, my boy."

Roland smiled that dimple smile of his and then, something caught his attention and his eyes widened in hapiness.

"Look daddy ! Gina is here ! Can we go and see her ?"

Robin's heart stopped.

"She is busy, my boy. Another time."

Roland lost his smile and his brown eyes saddened.

"But why, daddy ?"

Robin sighed and knelt down in front of his child,

"It's complicated."

"Doesn't she love me anymore ?" he asked, his voice breaking and tears invading those brown eyes he inherited from his mother.

"Oh Roland. Of course she does." he said, hugging his boy tightly to his chest. He closed his eyes and kissed his son's curls. "Fine. You can go."

Roland receded and a look of hope was lighting his cute features.

"Can I ?"

"Yes." smiled weakly Robin, "But just a moment and then you come back."

"Thank you daddy !"

Robin watched his son run to Regina, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he wished he could do just the same.

* * *

Regina was talking with Snow, Daniel's arm comfortably around her shoulders, when someone else appeared on her field of vision.

"Roland ?" she asked, smiling widely.

"I've missed you so bad, Gina !" he said and then he was hugging her and she hugged him back, closing the eyes in order to keep the tears in bay.

"I've missed you too, sweetheart."

"Where have you been ? Daddy missed you so much !" she closed her eyes a few seconds,

"I..."

"_Roland._" and _his _voice made shivers run through her entire body. "Time to goo now, my boy."

"But daddy ..."

"Roland."

The boy sighed and kissed Regina's cheek.

"I'll see you again ?"

"I promise."

She looked up then, and Robin's eyes were on her but she couldn't quite read his gaze.

Only that it was so intense.

She got lost in those blue -oh so blue - eyes and he returned her gaze, before his eyes dropped and he gave a small smile of acknowledgement to both Snow and Daniel.

"Please, excuse us." he said and then, he was taking Roland's hand and walking away.

The boy waved at her and Regina waved back. She could not help but follow from the eyes a certain outlaw, until he disapeared and she can't do so.

She tried to resume herself and turned back to Snow and Daniel, and this time, it's the later's stare she can't quite read.

He just looked at her.

And looked.

Snow cleared her throat and get up,

"I shall leave you. I left David alone with Hook and with these two, we never know what could happen..."

Regina smiled at her and then turned back, finding Daniel looking genuinely curious and then, just then, she knew what he was about to ask her.

"Who is this man to you, Regina ?"

* * *

**A/N : For those of you who are wondering, this will be OQ endgame, don't worry ... ;) Just keep in mind that the course of true love never did run smooth ! **

**LOVE YOU ALL 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi my friends,**

**First of all, thanks again for this amazing support you're giving me. YOU'RE THE BEST AND I LOVE YOU ALL ! 3 **

**Here chapter 4, hope you'll like it ... ;) It is longer because I **_**finally **_**found where I was going with this story and I hope you'll like it ! **

**CAN'T WAIT FOR TONIGHT ! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

She sighed

"Daniel..."

But he only shook his head.

"Please, tell me. I can see something is not right," she closed her eyes for a few seconds. "I want to know what."

She looked at him then.

_Truly _looked at him.

He was still the same Daniel she remembered, sweet and loving Daniel that she was so in love with, all those years ago.

So what did it feel like it wasn't enough ?

It was her fault.

It was _she _who was different.

She sighed again and took out some cash.

"Maybe we should go home."

"Is it that bad ?"

"There are a few things you should know." she got up and took a deep breath, "It's time for you to know what happened while you were ..." she swallowed heavily, "Away."

Daniel got up right away and his hand found hers,

"I am here, Regina. And I'll never leave you again, I promise you that."

"Well," she chuckled darkly, "You may want to change your mind after what I will tell you."

"I doubt that very much." he said passionately, "Nothing you did could make me love you less."

_"Nothing you do could make me change my mind, m'lady." he whispered against her lips and she smiled sadly, cupping his cheeks._

_"It's not more what I do than what I have _done_."_

_"Regina," she looked down, "Look at me." she looked up and blue eyes were so intense. "I know who you were, and I don't care." he said passionately, "I am much more interested in what you are now."_

_She smiled slightly and he leant in, kissed her lightly before somehow,the kiss deepened and his hands were cupping her cheeks tenderly, holding her head while her hands were lost on his waist, bringing him closer to her._

"Regina ?"

She left her thoughts.

"Come." she said sadly, her heart breaking in her chest for she was about to lose the entire faith he had in her.

* * *

"You're sad, daddy ?"

Robin closed his eyes and sighed, before he stopped in the middle of the road and knelt in front of his boy, who was looking at him, brown eyes wide and worried.

"Roland," he breathed,

"Is it because of Regina ?"

Robin's eyes widened. He didn't even know his son could spell her name properly. His little boy was growing so fast.

"Yes." he said after some hesitation.

""Why isn't she with us ?"

"Roland..."

"Please, daddy."

"It's complicated . But know that Regina loves you with her all heart."

He nodded, tears shining in his eyes.

"And you ? She loves you too ?"

Robin opened the mouth but no words came and instead, he pulled his son into his arms in a tight embrace.

"I want things to go back like they were before ..." cried Roland and that broke Robin's heart completely, making a tear leave his blue eyes.

"As do I, my boy. As do I ..."

* * *

They were sat on the couch, silent. Daniel was waiting for her to take the word patiently.

"Daniel," she finally said, taking a deep breath. "You must understand that losing you..." her voice broke and he took her hand, "It broke me."

She looked up and green eyes are so sad and understanding. So she continued.

"After you died and all my dreams, all _our _dreams came crashing down ; I had to marry ..." she closed her eyes a few seconds , "to marry King Leopold. I was living that hell of a life and I ... I missed you and I thought I could never be happy again and ..." Regina took a deep breath, calming herself. One thing at a time. "I searched for someone to blame."

"Did you find it ?"

"Yes." she answered, "Snow White."

His eyes widened and she knew he was thinking about the way they were acting like a real family, a few minutes ago at Granny's.

* * *

Robin was sitting on his bed, eyes lost on his phone. Or more precisely on the photot that was on it.

It was Regina and Roland. He remembered well when he had taken in. He had come after a particular long search for the wicked witch only to find the two of them cuddled close in front of the fire, both laughing at something Little John was saying. Robin felt his heart drop and tears pricked at the back of his eyes. He stroke the smiling face of the woman he loved.

"Robin ?"

Robin looked up and found Little John at the entrance of his tent, a worried look on him. The archer sighed deeply and threw his phone on the side.

"I'm not ok." is the only thing he said and his best friend sighed before sitting by his side.

"I know."

" I can't do this, John. Not a second time. Not with _her_."

John sighed again and took the phone, looking at picture, chuckling slightly.

"I remember that day." Robin looked down, hoping he could hide the tears he knew would soon fall. "Do you know what I was saying ?"

"No." he breathed.

"I was telling about the time you miss a step some years ago, and ended up on your back the only day your father asked you to make good impression."

Robin chuckled.

"I was so young."

"Yes you were." smiled John. Then, he said seriously , "About Regina," Robin stiffened. "I saw her eyes when I was talking about you," Robin opened the mouth to speak but John stopped him, "They were shining in that way only people in love can."

"I'm not sure it matters now."

"It does. But it requires a bit of a fighting..."

Robin's eyes widened.

"Are you suggesting me that I still pursue her now that her only true love is back ?!"

"Depends on what you truly want, Robin." said the man, "I know you. You fight for what you believe in. Now, the real question is ... do you believe in your love enough to fight for it ?"

Robin frowned and lookeed down, back at the picture on his phone.

"I'll watch over Roland for you, if you'd like."

"Thank you."

"Don't get too wasted." he walked toward the flap of the tent, "And think about what I said, my friend."

And then he was gone.

* * *

Regina didn't dare look up, afraid of what she might see in his eyes. A minute of silence. Maybe more. She had stopped counting and could only hear her heart beating fast in her dead. She had told him everything, from his death to her encounter with Rumplestiskin ; from wishing to learn magic in order to bring him back to becoming the Evil Queen when she understood it wasn't possible ; from killing thousands of innocents to consider Snow White like her family ; from casting the dark curse to saving the town from Zelena.

She had told him _everything. _

"And what about _him _?"

Regina's eyes widened and suddenly, hot anger shot through her.

"After all I just told you, _that's_ the only thing you have to say ?!"

Daniel didn't even flinch at her raising her voice, instead, he smiled sadly and took her hand inn it.

"Regina, I already told you. Nothing you _did _could make me love you less. You were hurt, and lost and you had no one to show you the right way after I died. Plus, from what I gathered, you were clearly influenced by that Dark One ..."

"But-"

"It doesn't matter." he said firmly and her eyes widened. "The only thing I'm worried about is that man. Robin, isn't it ?" She nodded weakly and looked down, "See ?" Regina looked up and saw fear in his eyes, "I know that face, Regina. I know it all too well. I know the look you gave him at Granny's as I know the one you got in return."

"Daniel..."

"No. Tell me. I'm aware it was more than... what ? 60 years ? I need to know."

She sighed but couldn't speak.

"Was he your... _husband _before I came back?"

"No." Regina shook her head, "Robin was no such things."

Daniel forced her to look back at him,

"Even the way you say his name, Regina. Like you're stroking every syllabes..." his voice broke, "It scares me."

Regina didn't know what to do.

"I chose you." she weakly breathed.

"But there was something between the two of you ?"

"Yes." she answered wealky,

"Did it matter to you ?"

"Yes."

"Does it still, now ?"

She couldn't answer that.

"I chose you." she repeated again.

"That's no answer." Regina looked up and brown eyes met green, "I don't care about your past, Regina. I really don't. But I can't compete if your heart is already taken... So _please_, answer me. Does it matter now ?"

A tear escaped her eyes as she finally whispered the truth she had not had the courage to admit earlier.

"Yes."

She never could lie to Daniel.

His face fell but he didn't let go of her hand.

"Do you love him ?"

"Daniel, _please..._" she pleaded.

"Do you love _me _?"

Their eyes met once again,

"Of course I do."

He sighed and brought their foreheads together.

"We'll find a way, won't we ?" he asked and she felt her heart drop.

"Yes."

But while her mind said yes, her heart was screaming at her that the man she wanted wasn't the one in front of her.

* * *

Robin was walking toward that path he now knew well, lost in memories, his half-empty bottle on the hand...

_They were walking along the road, Regina pressed up against his chest, her face safely tucked against his chest while his arm was safely around her shoulders, bringing her even closer to him. He sighed in a content manner and she giggled, making him smile but stop in the middle of the road, facing her at least. His arms were lossely around her waist while her hands were tracing patterns on his sweat and both of them were wearing idiotic smiles._

_"Why, m'lady, are you laughing at me now ?"_

_"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it." she smiled, a smile so bright, _his _smile. And the archer couldn't do otherwise but lean it and capture those wonderful lips in his. Again and again._

_Just because he could. _

Before he knew it, he was in front of her door.

Should he knock ?

He was clearly _not _in his usual state.

But he missed her.

And then, Little John's words came back into his mind.

_"Depends on what you truly want, Robin."_

The answer to that was quite simple actually, he wanted her. Forever and ever. Her smile, her heart, her kisses, her body, her eyes, her love. He wanted _her_.

_" Now, the real question is ... do you believe in your love enough to fight for it ?"_

That wasn't the real question. Because it was more than obvious he believed in their love. No. The real question was ... Was he selfish enough to still pursue her even now she was reunited with her long lost love ?

Perhaps not in his normal state.

But today was not one of those days.

So, in half a second, Robin took a decision and knock at the door.

* * *

Regina was in the kitchen, thinking. Daniel was asleep for hours but she couldn't and at 1 am had come down in order to get some coffee, that would probably not help her sleep in the slightest, but at least would help her settle her nerves a little.

That's when she heard it.

_Knocks. _

But it was too late and she shook her head, thinking she must have dreamt it.

But she heard it again.

Regina got up, frowning, and opened the door, the sight in front of her taking her breath away.

"Robin..." she whispered.

**[To be continued...]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi my friends,**

**Thank you so much for your love and support. It does mean the world to me ! 3**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Robin..." she whispered.

He was there, looking so torn and unhappy a bottle of whiskey half-drunk in his hand.

God,

She had done that to him.

Robin only looked at her the way he was dreaming of for days.

He missed her.

So badly.

She was stunning – she always was.

He wanted to tell her he loved her.

He wanted to tell her to choose him.

He wanted to tell her everything that was on his heart.

But once in front of her ?

Words abandoned him.

There was only one thing he could do.

So Robin took a deep breath, laid his bottle and walked the steps separating them before cupping her cheeks and kissing her.

A moan of surprise escaped her but he didn't let go.

Soon, he felt her hands curled on his chest and she was kissing back.

_Finally._

Robin walked until she was pressed between the wall and his body while he kissed her desperately, one hand tangling in her hair and Regina slightly moaned at the contact, before her hands locked around his neck, bringing him closer to her.

God, it felt so right.

But soon, she was receding from him and he groaned, chased after her mouth once, twice.

"Robin..." she breathed. "We can't."

"Why not ?"

"Daniel is here."

This only phrase broke his heart completely but he didn't walk away from her. If only leant further into her as if searching to be closer to her.

"Do you love him ?"

"Robin..." she sighed and her brown eyes were torn, too. He could see that.

"Do you love me, then ?"

She took a deep breath and pushed at his chest, receding from his embrace.

"Where is the point in answering that ?"

He took a step closer.

"I know you feel _something _for me, Regina. I know it. I can feel it. "

She had to feel something for him.

He couldn't imagine otherwise.

"Daniel is back."

"So what ?" screamed Robin and she jumped, threw a worried look toward the stairs and he closed his eyes, cursing inwardly. "Sorry."

Regina looked at him and smiled sadly.

"You're drunk." she only said.

"Maybe I am."

"I did that to you."

"Maybe you did." he answered and a tear escaped her brown eyes.

"I am sorry."

He chuckled darkly then,

"Yes, well... It's hardly your fault. I should have known." He looked down, "I don't deserve you. I never did. You're a _Queen _and I am..." he didn't end his sentence, only shook his head sadly.

"Don't say that !" she exclaimed and took a step closer, cupping his cheeks, eyes shining with a fire that was so _her_. "I don't care about labels ! I really don't. And if one thing, _I _was the one who never deserved you."

"Nonsense."

"I guess this is where we agree to disagree."

"I guess it is, m'lady." A small smile lit up his face and this was when Regina truly saw how weary he looked.

"Robin, have you been sleeping correctly, lately ?"

The outlaw looked down.

"Not much." he finally breathed and that was all the answer she needed.

And God, she wanted to go to him and kiss him senseless in order to wipe away that pain and make that smile she loved so much appear once again on his face.

But she coudn't.

But she couldn't leave him like this either.

She took his hand and led him toward the living room.

"What are you doing ?" he whispered.

"You will stay here, tonight."

"No, Regina-"

"I am _not _letting you leave on your own when you're in this state."

"I'm fine."

She chuckled weakly.

"Of course you are."

They were now facing the couch and Robin tried to not think of the time they spent here, making love on that same couch back when he was happy. When he looked up toward Regina, he saw she was thinking about the same thing and he leant in again, brow to brow and his hand still clutching at hers. She closed her eyes tight and leant a bit more into him.

She was tired, too.

"I miss you." she breathed and his heart stopped.

"I miss you too." was the only thing he could answer before she forced him to lay down.

He didn't let go of her hand.

He couldn't.

So Regina sat by his side, tears shining in her eyes, stroking his hair in a tender gesture.

"I am here." she only murmured and he felt sleep claim him quickly, after being so exhausted.

"I can't live without you." he mumbled sleepily and her heart broke, tears leaing her eyes as she put a hand to her mouth, trying to stiffle her sobs before she leant in and kissed the corner of his mouth tenderly,

"I don't think I can, either." she murmured.

And it was true.

* * *

When Daniel woke up, Regina wasn't here. He frowned and got up before leaving toward the kitchen.

"Regina ?" he called but she wasn't there.

Now, he was worried.

He walked toward the other room of the house and stopped when he finally found her.

Only she wasn't alone.

_Robin_ was there too.

Daniel felt his heart broke in his chest when he took into the scene in front of him.

Robin was asleep on the couch, Regina was asleep on the ground beside him, her face inches away from his. Their hands were still intertwined even in sleep.

And Daniel understood he was right to be worried.

Regina may have chosen him, but her heart was clearly torn.

God, what was happening ?

He watched one last time and hurried to leave the house, needing some air.

* * *

Regina groaned and woke up, finding herself sore all over. She opened the eyes and panicked a little.

God, where was she ?

What happened ?

She saw Robin's face inches from hers, fast asleep. Their hands were still joined and she removed hers softly, trying to not wake him and smiled sadly, stroking his cheek tenderly before receding from him.

"I am so sorry." she breathed and got up, in search of Daniel.

But he wasn't there.

In any rooms.

"Daniel ?" she called,

Now she was worried.

Maybe he had seen them.

Oh God.

"Daniel ?" she called, louder.

She hurried back to the living room with her coat on, ready to go and search for Daniel.

She couldn't lost him.

Not a second time.

God, where was he ?

"Is something wrong ?" asked a voice and she jumped and turned around.

Robin was finally up, looking sleepily at her.

"Daniel is missing."

"What ? No, you must be mistaken. I'm sure-"

"He left, Robin !" she screamed and he jumped. "He left because of me ! Because of you ! Because he must have seen us together !"

"We were only asleep."

"I should never have let you stay the night." she whispered to herself but he heard her.

Robin only looked at her silently and she saw his proud shoulders drop.

"I'll help you find him." he breathed and her eyes widened.

"You will ?"

"Yes."

"Then, there's no time to lose."

Robin nodded but she could see something was off,

Something in his eyes.

* * *

They had spent the day searching.

And failing.

Robin didn't spoke apart from indications and neither did she.

She had hurt him earlier and she didn't know what to say to apologize for that.

"Robin-" she tried but he was having none of it.

"Did you two had a special place, back to our land ?"

Then it clicked.

Of course.

"The stables !" she only said before running.

How could she not think about that ?

* * *

Robin watched her as she called Daniel's name.

Watched as the man they had spent the day trying to find turned around.

Watched as they ran to each other.

Watched the woman he loved in another's arms.

Watched as she didn't even turn once to look at him.

And then, watching all of that, he finally understood what his heart was refusing to see until now.

She didn't loved him enough.

He wasn't her choice.

A tear escaped his eyes and he shook his head.

How could he have been so stupid ?

_"I should never have let you stay the night_."

That was she said.

She couldn't have been clearer.

She loved Daniel.

_He _was her choice.

Robin wouldn't try to interfere.

He loved her enough for that.

She deserved to be happy.

And if it wasn't with him...

He looked at her one last time.

"Goodbye, my love." he breathed before turning around, his heart shattering in a million pieces.

* * *

**A/N : For those who are worried, this _will_ be OQ endgame ... Patience my friends ;) Hope you liked it ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi dearies,**

**First, thank you for your amazing support and love, it means the whole world to me to have you by my side. I love you all so much ! 3**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Regina squeezed Daniel against her before receding.

"Where have you been ?" she said,

"I needed to think."

"But about what ?"

"About us."

Regina frowned and he took a deep breath, before a sad smile lit up his face.

"You love him."

She froze.

"Daniel..."

"I saw the both of you."

"Nothing happened-"

"I know." he cut her and cupped her cheeks. "You probably think I don't remember but ..." he sighed, "I remember what I told you when I came back briefly." she frowned, "To love again."

She froze again.

"You remember ?"

"I do. And I realize ... I realize I can't be mad at you for following my advice ..."

"Daniel," a tear escaped her eyes. "What are you doing ?"

He took her hands and squeezed it, kissing her knuckles.

"Regina, I know your heart moved on. And I don't want to force you into being with me. So I'll let you make your own choice and I want you to know that I'll stand by it, no matter what you choose."

Another tear escaped her eyes and she closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead tenderly.

He left and she put a hand on her mouth, choking a sob.

What could she do ?

Daniel or Robin ?

* * *

Robin came back to his camp, feeling his heart being shattered in million of pieces in his chest.

Because he had let go of the only thing that gave him hope of a brighter futur.

_They were snuggled together in front of the fireplace in her couch and Regina almost purred against his chest, making him chuckle._

_"What is it, m'lady ?"_

_She hesitated but finally laid a small kiss on his neck._

_"I am just so happy, here, with you."_

_His heart roared in his chest and he tilted her chin so their eyes met._

_"I am so happy too, Regina. And I promise that I'll be here for as long as you want me to."_

_"Forever ?" she blushed and he leant in, kissed her._

_"Forever it is, then."_

Another tear escaped his eyes. It appeared she didn't need him forever after all. But he should be grateful she allowed him to be a part of her life at all, it was more than he deserved.

"Robin?" asked a voice and he found his best friend, looking worried.

"It's over." breathed the archer sadly. "This time, I let her go, mate."

"I am sorry."

"It's better this way." was his only answer. "For everyone."

Except for him.

But he loved her and that meant putting her first.

So he would.

* * *

Regina was wandering aimlessly in the forest when she heard a noise behind her and sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You know you've never been good at hiding." she said and heard a small chuckle behind her. "What are you even doing here ?" she asked, turning around to find her step daughter looking back at her.

"I thought you would want to talk."

"And why would I ?"

"Regina," sighed the brunette, "I know Daniel's return can't be easy for you."

"You know nothing."

"I know you love Robin." she said softly and the eyes of the Queen filled with tears. "It is so obvious. I saw the both of you, how you looked at each other, even back in the Enchanted Forest and here in Storybrooke. I saw how happy you looked when you entered the dinner that night ..."

Regina closed her eyes and for the first time, dropped the weapons.

"I don't know what to do."

"The right thing."

"For who ?" she chuckled darkly and Snow smiled sadly and squeezed her hand.

"For yourself."

"And if I don't know what that is ?"

"I think you do." only answered Snow and Regina's heart stopped.

* * *

Robin was finishing his bag and John was helping him before he suddenly stopped.

"Are you sure this is what you want ?"

Robin sighed.

"I don't want to. But I have to. I need to take my distance for a while, I need to be away from Regina and tried to remember how to live without her."

John nodded sadly and embraced his bestfriend tightly.

"I'll miss you."

* * *

Regina entered the dinner and found the person she was looking for.

"_You." _she breathed and Tinkerbell looked up and sighed.

"I knew you would come sooner or later."

"I need answers."

"I bet you do." answered sadly the fairy, "But I'm afraid I don't have them."

* * *

Daniel was walking in the forest, back to her house when someone cleared his throat behind him. He turned around and found the man, Robin. For a few seconds, they just faced each other, without moving and Daniel studied him. He seemed miserable.

"You'll take care of her, won't you ?" only asked the man. "Because she deserved what's best."

"That is something we can agree on." only said Daniel and the other man nodded.

"I wish you two to be happy." was his last words before he left, leaving a very puzzled Daniel behind.

At lease this man loved Regina,

He could see that.

* * *

Regina ran as fast as she could – didn't even think about using her magic so much she was afraid to be too late.

She had to tell him.

She had to tell him she loved him.

Tell him _he _was her choice.

Always.

_"But surely you do have some answers." she asked the fairy and Tinkerbell chuckled sadly._

_"You want to know if the man with the lion tattoo is still your soulmate even though Daniel is back from the dead, because when I first led you to Robin that night, your first love was dead."_

_Regina's eyes widened._

_"Something like that."_

_"Well, I am sorry" sighed the fairy, "But I don't have an answer to that. It never happened before. I can't help you."_

_"But what do I do ?" asked an helpless Regina and green eyes met brown then as the fairy said very seriously._

_"You listen to your heart, Regina." she smiled softly, "That's the best advice of all."_

And that was _exactly _what she intended to do.

* * *

Daniel sighed and packed the few belongings he had.

He needed to leave her house.

Let her time to adjust, time to make a choice.

He sighed again and was leaving when he heard someone behind him,

When he turned around...

* * *

Robin took a deep breath and looked around him one last time – Roland was waiting for him outside.

He was ready to leave when a noise made him turn ...

* * *

When she entered, she saw him ready to leave and her heart stopped.

No.

He couldn't leave her.

The man turned around and his eyes widened, seeing her.

"Regina ?" his voice barely above a whisper.

She took a step closer, hesitantly and a deep breath.

Now was the moment of truth.

"Please, don't leave me."

* * *

**A/N : * hide behind a pillow* So, who do you think Regina will pick ? ;) Hope you liked this chapter !**

**LOVE YOU ALL ! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi dearies !  
**

**How much are you excited for tonight ? BECAUSE I CERTAINLY AM ! :D A Robin-centric episode ! My God I can't wait for OQ to be reunited ... **

**Anyway, thank you so much for your support and love, you're the ebst and it means the whole world to me ! I know I'm not that present lately, but I am in the middle of finals so ... the good news is that I shall be free of Uni very soon and I'll be able to write more ! :D**

**LOVE YOU ALL 3**

* * *

_**-Previously on **_**Choices-**

_When she entered, she saw him ready to leave and her heart stopped._

_No._

_He couldn't leave her._

_The man turned around and his eyes widened, seeing her._

_"Regina ?" his voice barely above a whisper._

_She took a step closer, hesitantly and a deep breath._

_Now was the moment of truth._

_"Please, don't leave me."_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

He opened the mouth to speak, but no words left.

She smiled sadly and took another step closer, eyes unsure.

"Tell me it isn't too late." she breathed but the man only looked down.

"Regina..."

"Tell me we can still fix things between us."

He wanted that. More than anything else. But how could he be sure this was what she wanted ?

"Tell me I didn't mess up everything." she murmured and somehow, his heart broke for her.

"But what about-"

"You're the only one I want." his heart stopped then started beating really fast. "I am sorry it took me so long to realize it." she walked closer until only a few inches separated them, but the man didn't move, relishing instead in that closeness.

"Regina..." he breathed and she felt tingles all over when his warm breath fall on her lips.

One of her hand raised and stroked his stubble cheek tenderly, eyes soft and tender before she admitted outloud:

"I chose you, _Robin_." she breathed and saw the blue eyes sparkled in joy before she leant in and kissed him like it was her last chance to do so.

* * *

Daniel turned around and frowned, seeing a blond woman, all dressed in green.

"Who the hell are you ?" he asked and she smiled gently.

"I think we need to sit down."

The man frowned but sat.

"My name is Tinkerbell," she said, "And we have a lot to say to each other."

* * *

Robin receded and she could see he was holding back, looking at her like somehow, she was going to disapear and leave him alone once again. So Regina took his hand and intertwined their fingers together before kissing them.

"I'm here." she breathed and blue eyes locked onto brown. "I'm not leaving."

He nodded but whispered,

"I think we need to talk."

Regina's heart stopped at those words as she let go of his hand.

He didn't want to be with her.

She had ruined everything.

She had lost him.

She had lost the man she loved.

Oh God.

* * *

"So, " said Daniel, getting up and pacing. " If I get it right, _you_ led Regina to her soulmate, short after I died ?"

"Well, to be fair, it was _months_ after you died."

"Anyway. You led her to that tavern. Did she went in?"

"I told you she didn't." breathed the fairy and a dark chuckle escaped him,

"Then please explain me why the woman I love is chosing another man right now !"

"Fate has its way." shrugged the blond. "I'm sorry."

Daniel looked deflated suddenly and he let himself fall on the bed, eyes lost faraway.

"This is not your fault. It's mine. I shoulnd't have come back."

"Don't say that !" exclaimed the fairy and she took his hand, squeezing it. "You're still major to Regina, even if this is no longer in the way you'd like to."

Daniel smiled sadly and looked down, trying to hide his feelings.

"Do you think I'll ever be happy again ?" he breathed and Tink squeezed his hand.

"I'm sure of it. You have to keep hope, Daniel. Your soulmate is right here in Storybrooke, perhaps even closer than you imagine !"

He looked up at the small woman and another smile lit up his face, a bit more genuine this time as he studied her carefully and saw something he never did before.

"Perhaps she is." he breathed, never breaking eyes contact and the fairy blushed, looking down before getting up hurriedly.

"I should go. Will you be ok ?"

"Yes." he said, sighing. "I have to speak with Regina."

She nodded and smiled,

"Good luck."

* * *

Regina was sat on the bed of the tent, waiting for Robin while he went to put Roland under John's care. When he came back, she noticed how weary he looked. How his blue eyes didn't sparkle like they usually did, how dark circles were under said blue eyes and how tired he looked.

She had done this to him.

Robin sighed and sat by her side, before clearing his throat.

"Regina..."

"Please, I want to talk first." she finally said and his eyes widened but he nodded. "I am sorry, Robin." she finally said. "I am sorry for I know I hurt you deeply and that was not my intention-"

"Regina-"

"No. Let me finish this." He nodded and she took a deep breath before blue eyes met brown. "I choose you, Robin." she saw his eyes widened and she smiled softly, "I do. And I did all along. All this time, I tried to convince myself that my feelings for Daniel were still true and in one sense, they are, but not in that way. I'll always love Daniel..." the outlaw looked down but she added, "As a friend." he looked up, frowning slightly. "And I realized this was all he could ever be to me. Because..." tears were shining in her eyes as she seemed to gather all her courage, "Because Robin, I love _you_."

His eyes widened even more and his mouth opened and if Regina wasn't so anxious, she would have laughed in front of the look on his face. The archer then seemed to compose himself as he cleared his throat and shook his head before running a hand through his hair.

"Look," he finally said. "I want to believe you, I want that more than anything else in this world."

"But?"

"But you've made a choice once, and it wasn't me. What's assuring me that you won't do the same again ? Because I don't want to let you back in my heart only to have you break it all over again when you realize this isn't what you want !"

A tear escaped Regina's eyes and she sighed, before murmuring.

"I want you, Robin. I am sure of that. Now the real question is, can you give me a second chance ?"

He looked at her but was unable to answer. She smiled sadly and got up, once at the flap of the tent, she turned around,

"You know where to find me."

And then she was gone.

Robin's heart was beating so loud he could hear it in his mind.

What kind of an idiot was he already ?

This was all he ever wanted.

_She _was all he wanted.

And now what ?

He just let her go ?

Robin got up and ran toward the flap of the tent, glimpsed her a few meters away and thanked God she didn't just poofed herself home.

"REGINA !" he screamed and she stopped, turned around, brown eyes shining with hope and he smiled, he chuckled before running to her and taking her in his arms. When they receded, he nuzzled her nose with his, "I love you too." he breathed and barely glimpsed the dazzling smile she get him before he kissed her like nothing else ever mattered.

Because nothing did.

* * *

**A/N : Here it is my friends ! The chapter everyone was awaiting for ;) Hope it was worth the wait ! This is almost the end of this story ... I just have some things to fix first, who can guess ? ;)**

**LOVE YOU ALL ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi my dear friends :)**

**God, I am so, so **_**so **_**excited about tomorrow ! I think it will gonna be epic and I am so impatient to see OQ scenes ! God, have you see that someone who saw the episode said that there were OQ "kisses" ?! *-* AAAAAAAH ! :D And the producers said that in one scene, Robin made Regina an interesting offer ... Oh God oh God OH GOD ! I swear I can't wait any longer x) **

**Anyway, thank you for your love and support, you're the best and this means the world to me !**

**Love you all 3**

* * *

_Previously on __**Choices **__:_

_Robin's heart was beating so fast he could hear it in his mind._

_What kind of an idiot was he already ? _

_This was all he ever wanted._

_She was all he wanted._

_And now what ?_

_He just let her go ?_

_Robin got up and ran toward the flap of the tent, glimpsed her a few meters away and thanked God she didn't just poofed herself home._

_"REGINA !" he screamed and she stopped, turned around, brown eyes shining with hope and he smiled, he chuckled before running to her and taking her in his arms. When they receded, he nuzzled her nose with his, "I love you too." he breathed and barely glimpsed the dazzling smile she get him before he kissed her like nothing else ever mattered._

_Because nothing did. _

* * *

**Chapter 8**

They receded and the smile she gave her was _his _smile, the one he was so in love with. Robin cupped her cheek and she leant into his hold, closing her eyes a few seconds and that made his heart roared with happiness and love for the woman in front of him.

"You chose me." he breathed in awe and she chuckled, opened the eyes and put her hand on his against her face.

"I do. I'll always choose you, Robin."

The archer leant in so their foreheads were together.

"Did you tell him ?" he breathed and felt her tense.

"Not yet." admitted the woman and he brought her to him in a possessive embrace, which made her chuckle a bit. "When I learnt you were leaving, all I could do was run here in a hope you had not go."

"You ran ?" he raised an eyebrow and she hit his chest playfullly.

"Shut _up _!" she smiled and he laughed, "I was too upset to use my magic, and I didn't want to risk missing you. Running seemed the safest option."

He nodded, still smiling.

"Who told you I was leaving ?"

"Tinkerbell." she said and smiled, "She told me I let you go once before and asked me if I was ready to do so again. I am not." she ended and he leant in, kissing her so softly.

"I'm glad of that." he breathed again her lips before his arms circled her waist and he spun her around, making her laugh in happiness.

* * *

Daniel was still sat on the bed when he heard the front door being opened. He took a deep breath and waited for what would happen next. The door of the room opened and Regina came in, she smiled sadly but didn't say a word; instead she sat by his side.

"You chose him?" he asked and she looked down before green eyes met brown.

"I did." and her voice was not hesitant. "I am sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"Daniel, I ..." she sighed. "I loved you. More than anything else. And losing you it... It broke me." a tear escaped her eyes and he couldn't help it, couldn't see her suffer so instead, he took her hand in his and she gave him a thankful smile. "Even when you told me to love again, I couldn't. I wouldn't."

"Until he arrived ?"

She chuckled and he saw a rush of love in her eyes for the archer, felt jealous for the love which had been once for him.

"Robin and I... it's a bit more complicated than that." she said and this time, he smiled sadly.

"I know."

"You do ?" she asked,

"Yes. A fairy named Tinkerbell told me."

Regina sighed.

"Daniel, you have to know, I didn't chose Robin just because he is my soulmate." she saw him swallowed, but she needed him to know, so he could move on too. "I fell in love with him long before I learnt the truth."

A tear escaped his eyes and both stayed silent for a little while.

"So, this is really over then ?" he asked sadly and she felt her heart broke.

"I guess it is." she agreed before turning toward him once again, "But I want you to know that if you agreed, I want you to be a part of my life. I can't lose you, Daniel. Not again."

The man nodded before looking down.

"It might take some time." he breathed and she nodded, "But I'll be there for you."

She smiled and the next second, he was hugging her.

It might not have the way he wished for,

But at least he still had her in his life.

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

Daniel was gone and even if it had broken her heart, Regina felt somehow lighter. She knew she had made the right choice. She was up in her living room, looking at page 23 when she felt two strong arms circled her waist and she smiled, leaning into his hold while he laid a tender kiss on the crook of her shoulder.

"How did you get in ?"

"I am a thief, remember ?" he smirked and she chuckled slightly.

"You're _my _thief." she breathed and felt his hold on her tighten.

"That I am, m'lady."

They both smiled like lovesick teenagers, looking at the page of what could have been, before she turned in his arms, tying her arms around his neck, blue eyes meeting brown.

"What is it ?" he asked and she smiled again.

"I am just so happy." she said and she could see love rushed through his eyes.

"I am happy too, Regina. More than I ever thought I could be again."

He leant in and they were so close she could feel his breath on her lips.

"And I love you so damn much." he said, making her heart beat faster.

"I love you too. Forever."

"_Forever_." he breathed before leaning in and finally stealing a kiss from his Queen.

Because this,

This was their time,

This was their love,

This was their happy ending.

Forever.

* * *

**The END.**

**A/N : I hope you liked it my friend, this story isn't really finished, there is still an epilogue to come ! :D**


	9. Epilogue

**Hi my friends ! **

**I am so, so, so so sorry about the delay but I got a summer job and it is seriously taking all my time and exhausting me... So much that when I come home at night, all I can do is fall asleep :/ I hope you can forgive me and I hope you''ll like this !**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_**A few weeks later**_

She was awoken by soft strokes on her face and she heard a low and tender chuckle that made her open the eyes. Robin was looking at her, eyes full of love as his finger traced all the features of her face and neck.

"Hello there, my love."

She smiled and cuddled a bit more into him, making him chuckle again.

"It's too soon to wake up." she moaned and the outlaw smiled, kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Only because _someone_ kept us up all night long."

She smiled wickedly and looked up toward him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yet I didn't hear you complaining."

"That's because I didn't." he smirked, dimples in all display and she laughed as he leant in, stealing a kiss from her lips.

"We should get up." she murmured, closing her eyes again.

"Yes, we should." he said but tighten his hold on her.

"The boys will be awake any minute by now."

"Probably."

"Robin..."

"Hm" he hummed but she recognized it like like his _I-m-already-past-hearing-you _kind of humming and she receded from his embrace, finding his beautiful blue eyes closed and she smiled before stroking his chest and pecking his lips.

"Get up now, my love." she breathed and he smiled, opened the eyes and cupped her cheeks sleepily.

For a few seconds, none of them spoke, but then he stroke her face tenderly.

"I don't know what I did that was so good in my life it earned me the right to spend the rest of it with you." he breathed in awe and she blushed.

"Stop that." she tried to look away but he wouldn't let her.

"I am serious, Regina."

"I know you are, Robin." she softened and her smile was so pure, so genuine. "But trust me on this, _I _am the lucky one."

"So this is where we agree to disagree, then?" he raised an eyebrow and she laughed, bringing a smile to his lips.

"Yes, I suppose it is." she chuckled and he leant in, kissing her again.

"I love you. More than anything. I hope you know that."

"I do." she smiled lovingly. "And you know I love you that much too."

He smiled and leant in, kissing her again like he couldn't get enough of her (because he couldn't).

Everything was perfect.

They were happy together, their family stronger than ever with Henry and Roland by their side.

Surprisingly (or not) Daniel had started dating Tinkerbell a few days ago and while Regina had been a bit shocked to say the least at first ( not Robin, the archer had seen it coming form miles and Regina had teased hm for days about being the perfect matchmaker ) , she had soon understand that there was nothing you could do to explain true love; and seeing how Daniel smiled when he saw the fairy? Seeing how Tink's eyes sparkled when she talked about him? There was no doubt what they shared was true, and Regina couldn't be happier.

Yeah,

On moments like this when she was all cuddled against her _fiancé _and he was murmuring words of love and adoration in her ears while waiting for their boys to wake up and start yet another day in paradise,

Regina knew she had everything she needed.

And even more.

Let it all be a lesson for you, dearies,

No matter what,

True love is the most powerful magic of all.

* * *

**A/N : So... This is it. The end... I am honnestly sad to see it happen but I do hope you liked it :)  
**

**I wanted to thank all the people that followed, favourited and reviewed ! Without you this story wouldn't have existed and I do hope you had as much pleasure reading it that I had writing it. :) I love you all and I hope to see each of you very soon for another adventure ( I already have an idea of a new story ;) ) Seriously guys, thank you for your amazing support, sometimes I don't even know if I deserve it, but this is really what gets me to keep writing :)**

**LOVE YOU ALL 3**


End file.
